The present invention relates to point-of-service checkout systems and more specifically to a reconfigurable checkout system.
Traditionally, checkout systems have included islands for servicing one lane and one customer per island at a time. Such systems have included scanners at the end of a conveyor belt and a point-of-service terminal, separated from the scanner and located in front of the point-of-service operator.
With the evolution of high performance dual-aperture bar code scanners, these systems have been self-service or full-service island, but not a combination of both. The dual-aperture bar code scanners have a vertical window which must face the operator in order to easily scan items. Thus, checkout systems which contain dual-aperture bar code scanners offer retailers very little flexibility to reconfigure their stores with more or less of either full-service and self-service checkout systems.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a checkout system containing a dual-aperture bar code scanner which is suitable for self-service as well as full-service operation.